Getting Drunk with the Enemy
by Goatis
Summary: Sakura storms away from her best friend in a huff, she turns to alcohol as a consolation, but things can turn bad when you get that drunk...DeiSaku Oneshot


Drunk and In Bed with the Enemy…DeiSaku

Sakura, Ino, Shikamarou, and Chouji are chuunin's on a mission to deliver a scroll to Sunagakure (This is during the two and a half years where Naruto is off training with Jiraya). Sakura and Ino are age 14. Deidara is about 18 years old. I know total jailbait and pedophilic but their both drunk and Sakura looks older than she is…

I was furious, it had been hours and several drinks since my fight with Ino, but I was still pissed at my blonde friend. I knew I shouldn't be getting drunk on a mission, but technically the mission was over.

We'd delivered the scroll, and were on our way back when we'd decided to stop in the small hot spring town for the night. That was when all the trouble started, Ino and I had gone down to the hotel hot spring which was supposedly good for softening up rough skin and soothing aching muscles.

Just what we needed after a full day of jumping through tree's in the low heeled sandals that I wore. They looked sexy, but they weren't very conducive to walking in comfort. I'd also the day before gotten into some brambles while picking some rare medicinal herbs and my skin had gotten scratched up a bit leaving my legs and forearms feeling raw and aching.

The lovely hot water had felt great and we'd just sat there for awhile soaking in silence. But then like always we'd begun talking about men, or more accurately Ino had begun talking about men. I usually just listened as she talked about her dates or the latest guy she was ogling secretly.

Today it was Kakashi, I couldn't believe it. She had apparently gone to find me one day and instead had spotted the Copy Ninja training, shirtless. I simply rolled my eyes and retorted, "He's a ninja after all, of course he looks good without his shirt on." She just replied that I'd obviously not been paying attention as Shika and Chouji walked down to the men's hot spring in only their towels. I just chuckled quietly thinking of her extremely bony and chubby teammates.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I grinned at her, plus her sensei was a chain-smoker, and Ino hated cigarettes. She said they were unhealthy and made a man stink, but I always thought it was the whole kissing thing. Kissing a smoker was like licking an ashtray she said, I wondered how she knew that since the only smoker I knew was Asuma. But I tried not to think about that.

But then she started going off on me about how I was soooo lucky I'd gotten on a team with such hot guys. How first I'd gotten on the team of the Uber Hot Uchiha Sasuke and the legendary Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, and then how Naruto was going to come back from his training looking like a blonde sexy God all tall and muscular. I didn't have a problem with that. But then she'd started badmouthing Sasuke-kun saying how it was a shame he was a traitor and thus totally unlovable or f&#!. Which was totally untrue, and completely pissed me off, he was still my teammate dammit and I wasn't about to let anyone badmouth my teammate and future husband without reprisal.

So I told her to shut her big fat mouth about Sasuke-kun and told her that he was in fact redeemable and one day we would save him. She just laughed at me. Laughed!

She said that I had to give up on him and just go and get myself a boyfriend and that one good lay was all it would take to get over my long-time crush. As if he was just some passing phase for me!

I cursed at her and told her I wasn't a shallow slut like her and that I loved him and would never give up. I climbed out of the water at that point and ignored her, except to give her the finger as I went back into the room and put on my white hotel robe.

Ordinarily I would just stay in my room and get an early start on sleep, but today I was so angry that I had to go out and get a drink. So I slipped my heels back on and walked out to the nearest bar.

I ordered a full size bottle of sake' and proceeded to drink the entire thing before ordering more and drinking that too. By that time I was a bit warm but not really drunk, even so the bar wouldn't serve me anymore and I had to go somewhere else for another bottle.

The next place only allowed me to buy another bottle because Shishou and I had once come through here together, but they still cut me off after the first one realizing that I'd already downed more alcohol that they normally recommended. They didn't want to deal with people getting violently drunk, so I was once again escorted outside and went in search of some more of the precious liquor.

It took awhile to actually find a place that would sell to me, but I managed it. The bartender made it clear that I wasn't getting more than one bottle and that he didn't want me to stay, so I paid for the bottle and headed for the door.

On the way out I tripped over someone's foot and landed face up on the tavern floor. Luckily I managed to avoid breaking the bottle, or I probably would've killed the prick that'd tripped me. I looked up and was about to give the guy a piece of my mind when I heard laughing.

I turned to find that another patron was dressed in a hot spring hotel robe and was laughing at my rotten situation.

"What're you laughin' at pretty boy?" I sneered at the blonde that reminded me of Ino. Long blonde hair covering his left eye and the remainder of his hair laid dripping around his shoulders like he'd just washed it, the only reason I could tell he was a man was that his robe was gaping open in the front exposing his chiseled tan chest.

"You and your clumsy ass pinky…yeah." He chuckled some more into his hand as he sipped some of his own sake'. I grinned as I got to my feet.

"Great." I said walking over to him and swiping his bottle. "You just volunteered to make up the difference." I said pulling his chair legs out from under him as I emptied his bottle into mine to make up for the spilled sake' and to get even with him for laughing at me when I tripped.

"Hey, you bitch! You can't take my sake'…yeah!" He said rolling to his feet and blocking my path. He made a swipe for the bottle and I pulled it back out of his reach.

"Hey, you two. Get outta here!" The man behind the bar yelled at us, distracting me long enough for the blondie to steal the bottle.

"Hah! Yeah." He said and I just kicked him in the shin and grabbed at the bottle but he just backed up toward the door when he spotted the bouncers walking toward us. I scowled at them, I could take them all with one finger but it would be wrong to pick a fight with them. So I just scowled some more at the blond guy and followed his retreating form out the door.

"Come back here with my sake'!" I yelled after we were outside in front of the tavern.

"You mean MY sake'…yeah." He asked

"No, I mean MY sake'." I retorted grabbing the bottle back.

"I think you're just looking for a fight…yeah." He said snatching the bottle back, and then we started a tug-of-war with the bottle.

"Nooo!" He screamed as the contents went everywhere after flying out of our hands and smashing on the cobbles. I just glared at the bottle and then turned and glared at him.

"Dammit, this was the only place that would sell to me you asshole! Now what am I supposed to do?" I yelled at him, sorely tempted to just punch him right in that exposed chest of his.

"Just go back to your room and order some more…yeah." He said clenching his fist and starting to walk away.

"Hey! You owe me some money! Pay up for that bottle!" I yelled chasing after him.

"I ain't payin' for the bottle that YOU broke and it was mostly MY sake' anyway…yeah!" He said glaring at me and turning to walk again. At that point I might've left him alone but my hotel was in the same direction and I was still pretty pissed and looking for a fight.

"Oh, please. It's your fault that the bottle broke, it was so obviously your hand that grabbed it away from me and then let it slip, so pay up." I said putting my hand out for the money.

"Sure I'll pay you, when you can out drink me…yeah." He said sarcastically.

"Well that's a good thing, because that day is today…I could out drink you in my sleep pretty boy." I grinned as he glared down at me.

"You could only out drink me if I was dead pinky." He smirked.

"Oh, yeah pretty boy? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" I bated hands akimbo on my hips.

"You're on…yeah." He said grinning and heading off again. "I'll order room service and then we'll see about that…yeah." He said as we walked up to an expensive looking hotel that was several blocks from my own.

"You bet we'll see." I said trying to stare him down. "And when I win, you have to pay me back for not only the bottle you broke but you have to cover the cost of the other three I bought earlier."

"Oh, now that's not fair…yeah. What do I get if I win? I'm the one who's volunteering their room bill for this stupid challenge of yours." He led the way around the halls and to his door, it occurred to me that maybe this was a stupid idea at this point, but I shrugged it off. I was the apprentice of the Godaime, and I could protect myself against one normal guy.

"Forgive the mess…yeah." He said as he kicked the futon out of the way and pulled the table over into the middle of the room. All I could do was giggle for some reason, I just thought it was cute and sat across from him on my knees as he sat cross legged on the other side. He grinned and crawled to the door on his hands and knees when there was a knock.

He grinned at the woman who held the tray of sake' bottles, he just took the tray and shoved some money in the woman's hands. She just bowed and closed the door as he turned back to me.

He had to get up off the floor to steady the tray while he carried it back to the table. But he sat down next to me and set the three bottles on the table holding one back and pouring some for both of us. I moved to take mine but he stopped me.

"We have a bet, first one to run for the bathroom loses…yeah?" He said, holding his hand over mine.

"You tryin' to back out pretty boy?" I asked looking at him over the hand that covered mine, but his hand didn't move. So I leaned in and brushed my face against the uncovered left side of his and whispered in his ear. "Is that what you're trying to do blondie? Back out on this little bet, 'cuz you're scared I'll beat you?" I was feeling hot so I leaned back and pulled my hair out of my face a bit and opened my collar a bit at the neck to let a little air in. He removed his hand and I drank my sake' and he drank his.

He poured more and we drank more, and more, and even more until I felt as if I would burst. I wished that I hadn't drank so much earlier or that I could use some chakra to get rid of the pressure in my bladder, unfortunately while I could do lots of things that wasn't one of them. Finally I had to excuse myself and go to the bathroom or else I would have pissed myself. And I hadn't done that since I was five and didn't plan on doing it again now.

When I came out he was standing next to the door, looking incredibly pleased with himself. I couldn't remember how we got back to the room, I just remember him leaning in and crushing me to his chest his lips slanted against mine seductively. I had a moment of guilt as I briefly thought about Sasuke-kun and the plans for our future before those thoughts were shoved out of my hazy brain once more as he grabbed my ass and lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I laughed as we fell over the table and onto his futon as his hands made their way inside my robe and my hands returned the favor to run up his muscular chest. I pressed into him and found he wasn't wearing anything under his robe to my satisfaction and groaned while he payed special attention to my breasts. I arched under him wanting more, and gasping at the sensations that filled me causing me to writhe under him.

He made quick work of my robe and his as he kissed, licked and bit down my neck and chest. His right hand slid inside my panties and I grabbed his hand in shock when I felt what could only be described as tongue-like against my clit, his hand was between my legs and his fingers were plunging inside me as the other hand continued on my left breast. He lowered his mouth until it met my right breast and flicked my nipple with his tongue, I was overwhelmed with pleasure as he continued his attentions. I cried out the orgasm coming so suddenly that it took me by surprise and I lay gasping underneath him. I had never peaked so quickly or easily in my life.

Then I was suddenly faced down on the futon as he pulled my rear back to meet his groin. My panties were somehow gone and for a split second I felt his erection against my opening and then he was pushing himself inside. He leaned in once again grabbing my breasts again and found a rhythm between my legs that hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me. I panted for him every time he rubbed the head of his cock over it. Then a wet and warm sensation was sliding over my nipples, I thought I was going to die I'd never felt such pleasure in my entire life as he pushed inside me again and again hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves. Then I was coming again, I came so hard I saw spots in front of my eyes, but he still wasn't done. His right hand slid down my side gently teasing my limp form back into a state of arousal until he once again teased my clit stroking my pleasure higher, I couldn't understand how he did it. At that point I didn't understand much of anything.

I moaned, I writhed and screamed, but still he steadily stroked me and the spring inside my stomach wound tighter. I felt as if my body was on fire with the tension as he continued to stroke me into yet another orgasm. But the pressure just kept building and all I could concentrate on was getting my release past the building pressure.

"Please!" I begged as he stroked me faster and pushed inside me deeper. "Oh, God!" I cried just before my body exploded.

I woke the next morning next to the blonde that I had been fucked senseless by the night before. Only my superior ninja training kept me from gasping in shock and horror at the man next to me. I couldn't understand how I hadn't recognized him the night before, or put two and two together with…everything that had happened during the course of our evening sexathon. As it was I wouldn't have known who he was without being the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and having access to all her personal files.

His blonde hair had slid away from his face revealing the mechanical scope instead of an eye. I looked down at his hand that lay palm up on the futon. In the palm was an open mouth, revealing a tongue and a set of teeth. I backed away from him and grabbed the robe at my feet and silently looked around for my shoes finding them in different corners of the room.

'Screw the panties.' I thought as I hurried away from the room huddling in the large robe and carrying my shoes. 'Oh God, I just had sex with Deidara of the Akatsuki!'


End file.
